The Next Generation
by rickriordanfan1
Summary: The young Zeus Errington discovers that he's a demigod. He goes to Camp Half-Blood and goes on a quest. Who will he take? Did he really see Luke in the woods? read and find out! Rated T just in case. Plz read!comments/reviews welcome!


"**Gods of Mt. Olympus: The Next Generation"**

**Chapter 1: I Fry Up the Gym**

Do you ever get that feeling that you just don't belong? Like you're the black dot on a blank, unpainted canvas? Like you're the dumb ugly duckling in a school full of smart beautiful swans? If so then we have something in common. I feel it every day, every day of my boring life…until today.

I'm Sorry, I haven't properly introduced myself. I'm not very good with manners and I'm still working on that. I'm Zeus. Zeus Errington. Yes, you all heard my name before, the name of the powerful Greek god that ruled Mt. Olympus. Honestly, I don't know why my mother named me that. I don't feel like an all mighty power Greek god. I feel more like the kid in front of class who forgot to wear his pants. That actually happened to me once. After that I didn't go to school for a week.

I have thick, shaggy pitch black hair, blue eyes and I'm a thirteen year old kid with dyslexia. Dyslexia is where you have difficulty reading numbers and words, like their literally floating off the page and so of course, I'm in the special Ed class. Everybody knows that teachers only like to use the word "special" because it's basically a nicer way of saying that you're not very smart. Plus, they don't want to hurt our feelings, even though all of us dyslexic kids know that were different. Were not that dumb!

When I start to feel down like this, I think of my father, who really, I never met before. I don't even know what he looks or sounds like and every time (which is almost every day) I ask my mother about him she just looks at me, never answering my question or act like she didn't hear me.

I don't like _any_ of my classes except for Mythology. It's the one class that I truly love and feel like I belong.

I absorb every single little word that my teacher Mr. Baker says, telling us these fascinating myths, explaining how things came to be that we all know, see or use today like the moon, the earth and the sun. Like for example, the Greeks said that the sun is a golden chariot, being ridden by the Greek god of light, Apollo (FYI: Apollo is the only god to have the same Greek and Roman name) or some say it's a giant squid swimming across the sky.

Mr. Baker really seems to be the only person in the whole world who actually gets me and makes me feel important and for me to have a reason to be here. Well…except for my mother of course, you can't forget family.

Mr. Baker was in the middle of his fascinating speech about Hades and the Underworld when the bell rang. I was about to head out of the door when Mr. Baker called out my name.

"Zeus?"

I stopped dead in my tracks in the door frame. The way he said my name told me what he wanted to tell me something…something important. So I turned around to hear what he has to say.

"Zeus?" he repeated. I couldn't hear what he said but I could read his lips. I forgot that I had one of my ear buds in and I took it out, and then waited for my teacher to speak. "Yes, Mr. Baker?" I asked.

"Do you know why your mother named you Zeus?" he asked me even though to me it sounded like he already knew the answer.

"No, every time I ask her why she never gives me a straight answer." I answered.

"Do me a favor. Ask her as soon as you get home. Can you do that for me?" he pleaded.

"Why? She never answers." I reminded him.

He gave me a smile. "She will this time. I promise."

I just gave him a look that told him I don't understand but I said I will anyways. "I will Mr. Baker, I promise." Then the warning bell rang, ending our little conversation. I put my ear bud back in and headed out the door. Actually, I wouldn't mind being late for class. Why you may ask? Because it's my least favorite class: Gym. _Help me!_

I was now in the boys' locker room putting my clothes and other belongings in my locker when I felt a heavy force on my back that forced me head first in my locker. Well, it's better than the locker being a toilet but either way I've experienced both. I instantly knew it was Buzz, the school bully who all of us nerds and dyslexic kids feared. I finished putting my things in my locker then put my lock on it and turned around to face him. Buzz zoomed in to where his big ugly nose was an inch from mine which made me back up to where the back of my head was leaning against my locker.

He gave me a sneered smile, revealing his crooked, ugly yellow teeth that matched perfectly with his gray, ripped sleeveless shirt with a white skull on it and his light blue shorts, he'd be a dentist' worst nightmare!

"You're going to be the first kid to get killed in a game of dodge ball." As he spoke, I could practically see his bad breath coming out of his mouth and of course, I tried not to gag, so I held it in. Have he ever heard of brushing? I guess not.

I knew not to say anything so instead I thought, _"Oh, yeah? Then you're going to be the first jerk ever to get arrested by killing a kid in a game of dodge ball." _

He gave me one last sly smile and headed up to the gym with his buddies where I'm about to meet my doom. I waited 'till he was out of view to breathe again and then slowly…headed out of the locker room. Hope there are paramedics standing by. And maybe a few caskets. One that reads: "Zeus Errington, the first kid that ever got killed by a game of dodge ball, February 12, 1996-March 23, 2012.

My gym class was split into two teams: One, the bullies. Two: The nerds and its all ready obvious which team is going to win. And I am not on that team. Better get that casket ready! And when you tell my mother, please let it down easy, she tears up easily.

Mr. Wright, our gym teacher stayed within the sidelines and said, "Okay, I assume that all of you know the rules of dodge ball so I'm not going to waste my time explaining them to you! On your ready, get set, go!" and Mr. Wright blew his whistle. My team stayed put, not daring to go for the red rubber dodge balls. This will be the shortest game of dodge ball ever!

One kid ran out crying and screaming, "Mommy!" The others either ran around, dodging the balls of death, dropping like flies or stood in there spot like a deer in the headlights, to afraid to move. I was the only one who _wasn't_ afraid. I was ready to stand up to this jerk!

I grabbed a dodge ball and threw with all my might, aiming at Buzz. Bull's eye! I looked over at the sidelines to see if Mr. Wright saw my victory. But he wasn't there. That's weird! He was there earlier.

I don't know how but I managed to hit him right in the face. Instantly his face turned red but not from the throw but from anger. I laughed anyways, celebrating my little victory but when I saw Buzz aiming a dodge ball straight at me, my smile instantly wiped away from my face, like somebody just smacked it off, ending my little laughter of joy. It wasn't Buzz but another jerk threw a dodge ball at me. I dodged that one but I couldn't dodge Buzz'.

The ball felt more like a cannon than just a little red rubber dodge ball that hit me right in the gut. I flew across the gym floor and hit the wall; falling face down (Just put me in that casket all ready! I'm dead aren't I?). Even though I was knocked out cold, I could hear a sinister laugh, instinctively knowing that it was Buzz celebrating _his _little victory of hitting _me_.

Within a few minutes, I started to gain my senses back. Still hearing his sinister laugh, I got angry, thinking of all the other times he tortured me. Slowly, I got up, feeling this unknown power flowing through my body. Guess not, put the casket on hold. I stayed in my spot with my eyes closed and my head bent down, my thick pitch black hair covering my face. I balled up my fist.

I then heard yelps that sounded like it came from a little girl across the gym. The sound caused me to open my eyes and lift up my head. The girly scream came from Buzz. How do I know? Buzz was on the floor with a frightened expression on his face.

What we both were looking at was a small burnt spot on the gym floor. As if Buzz avoided a lightning bolt. But how can that be? Were inside and there's not even a speck of clouds outside? I felt the power again and I saw a flash of lightning. And this time…it stroke Buzz.

He screamed in pain. I know I hate the guy but I don't blame him. You'd scream to if you got struck by a lightning bolt.

Again I felt that power and this time several bolts of lightning struck everywhere, so many that all I saw was flashes and flashes of blinding white light. But I never got struck as if…as if I was the cause of these bolts. But then I no longer felt the power flowing through my body and the lightning bolts stopped, Buzz coughed and pitch black smoke puffed out of his mouth. His gray shirt with a big white skull on it had burnt holes in it now also blackened with patches of smoke. He turned his head to face me. His face was also blackened with smoke.

"You think you're going to get away with that, Errington?" Buzz asked. For some reason he never calls me by my first name. Like in his mind, it made him feel tougher. I guess that's a bully thing.

I didn't say anything. I couldn't move or speak due to fear. Now I feel like a deer in the headlights.

Buzz got up off the floor and as he did, he seemed to be growing. And…and is two eyes were replaced by one, one big brown eye expressing the feeling of hate. That means…that means…Buzz is a…a Cyclopes!!! But that's impossible! How can this be?! All those myths were just myths meaning they never happened! If so, then why and I'm standing in front of a nine foot Cyclopes?!

Then something in my mind snapped, telling me to run. I did. I ran as fast as my feet could carry me, bursting through the gym doors and running up the stairs. I may not be good at sports but I am good at running, thank god! Because it's really coming in handy right now!

As I was frantically trying to find a place to hide, I heard Buzz' voice below through the halls:

"Just because you're named after the great all mighty powerful gods, Zeus himself, you can get away with this?! You are so dead Zeus Errinton! You hear me?! DEAD!!!"

Named after Zeus himself, what is he talking about? My mother said she named me after my father and if all of those myths are real than that must mean…

How can anybody not hear this?! He's yelling so loud, people who live in France could hear him.

Finally I found a hiding place: a janitor's closet. I opened the door and closed it, backing up as far as I could but the closet wasn't very deep. It wasn't much but hey, I'm being chased by a Cyclopes here so give me a break!

"You can run but you can't hide, Errington, I heard that janitor closet door close! I know where you're hiding!" bellowed Buzz as I now hear that he's in the hallway where this very janitor closet that I'm hiding in is located.

_Ok, now think, how did Hercules defeat the Cyclopes? He, he used a sword! And he stabbed it in the eye! That's it! Now all I need is a sword! Ha, good luck finding that! Not! _

I then looked around the janitor's closet. No sword. No mop, broom or anything that I could possibly stab a Cyclopes eye out with. The only thing that could possibly do any eye damage was a spray gun full of eye glass cleaner. I know it sounds stupid but I am in a life or death situation here, you would do the same thing that I'm about to if you were me right now.

Then I saw Buzz' silhouette through the glass. The door knob started to shake violently and then Buzz ripped the door off its hinges, throwing it across the hallway. He lunged for me but I quickly snatched the spray gun and squirted it right in his big eye, bull's eye…again. Man! I'm on a roll! That's the second bull's eye today! Although the first bull's eye did cause the school bully to turn into a Cyclopes. But it still counts!

Instantly, Buzz shut his eyes, I mean eye and blindly backed up wailing, "My eye! My eye! Oh, my beautiful eye," letting an opportunity for me to escape. I took it and dashed out of the janitor's closet, taking the spray gun just in case. I forgot that Buzz brought backup who unfortunately were Cyclopes' as well. I stopped a few feet in front of them and held the spray gun up like it really was a gun. "Don't come any closer! If you do, you'll end up just like your friend over there!" I said asI nudged the spray gun to Buzz' direction, who was still wailing. They looked over their shoulder to see the condition of Buzz. They stayed put.

Then I heard a "Pssst!" behind me. Still holding up the spray gun, I looked over my shoulder to see who it was. I saw him before but I never knew his name. A kid about my age maybe a little older was peering behind a wall. This kid was hairy with a little beard and his arms were also covered with hair. Jeez, has he ever heard of shaving?! He had more hair on him than me in a year of _not _shaving! The kid was also wearing a hat and had a few zits on his face. He waved his hand for me to come over there. I also saw that he was carrying a red backpack. I looked at the Cyclopes again before I walked backwards to the hairy kid. I waited for him to speak.

"Come with me." He said. He sounded like he was in a hurry.

"Why should I?" I asked, being stubborn.

"I know you're father! Please, you must come with me!" he begged.

"You do?" I asked in a panicky tone. I sound like that when I'm nervous or scared.

As we were practically running down the hall from the Cyclopes', I noticed that this hairy kid was limping. I caught up to him as we headed out the doors of the school towards the parking lot. I guess were playing a game of hooky!

We stopped at the small flight of concrete stairs. I was panting as I asked. "What's your name?"

The kid took out what looked like a cell phone and dialed someone's number before he answered, "My names Grover, Grover Underwood."

Grover, that's an odd name.

He turned his back to me and began to mumble into it. But not low enough where I couldn't hear. And believe me, it wasn't an everyday conversation you eavesdrop on. I sat the spray gun down next to me and put my hands in my shorts pockets and acted like I couldn't hear. I would have whistled to but then that would just be too obvious. I'm not that dumb!

"I found another one." I heard Grover say. The voice on the other line sounded angry.

"I know I'm not supposed to use a cell phone sir but it's an emergency! I think he may be one of the big three-"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Grover look at me but then went back to his conversation.

"Yes sir, I know sir."

I heard the person on other line ask, "Are you sure?"

Grover answered. "Yes, a Cyclopes, several of them. He injured it but there were others.

I heard whoever was on the other line ask, "How did he injure it?"

"By a spray gun."

The other speaker sounded like it was shouting.

"Are you sure, what if he's not-"

Grover held away the cell phone as the voice got even louder.

"I know but Percy-"

The other speaker said a few more things that I couldn't here and then Grover hung up the phone and put it back in his jean pocket.

"Who's Percy?" I asked.

"Who? Uh, nobody." Grover answered.

"Who was that you were talking to and what do you mean by 'Big Three?'" I asked

"You'll get all of your questions answered once we get to camp." Grover answered…sort of.

"Camp? What do you mean camp? Were at school playing hooky, I somehow caused lightning bolts appear out of nowhere in the gym, sprayed a Cyclopes' eye out with a spray gun and I have to go home to ask my mom again why she named me Zeus so I'm not going to this camp!" I counted each thing I said with my fingers.

I then heard a roar coming from inside school, interrupting my observing time from the sword.

"What about Buzz?" I asked, knowing that was him.

"We need to go. There's nothing more dangerous than an angry, blind Cyclopes."

"How and what about my mom?" I asked.

Grover looked at me and said, "She can get us to camp."

Chapter 2: I Faint In Front of a Centaur

Grover and I were riding in a cab, on my way home when I asked, "Grover, what camp are you talking about?"

"Camp Half-Blood," He answered.

"What's Camp Half-Blood?"

"A camp for demigods,"

"Grover, am I a demigod?" I asked, sounding dead serious. At least I know what a demigod is. A demigod is person who's half god, half human. You see, back in the day, gods would come down to earth and mingle with humans, thus creating demigods.

Grover looked at me, giving me the same look my mom does when I ask her anything about my father, and of course, he didn't answer.

The rest of the car ride home was in awkward silence. I didn't even look at Grover. We just kept staring off through our sides' window. The most interesting thing I saw was the Empire State building, so of course, I live in New York, I forgot to tell you that in the beginning, my bad.

As soon as the cab parked in front of my apartment, I burst out of the cab and into my apartment, leaving Grover in the cab.

I found my mother in kitchen.

She was washing the dishes when I asked, "Mom, why did you name me Zeus?"

She sat the plate down that she was washing back into the sink full of soapy water. "Zeus-"She started to say but stopped as she noticed Grover behind me.

I looked over my shoulder. "You two know each other?" I turned back to look at my mother. "Mom, what's going on?" I asked.

"Honey, I think you may want to sit down for this." My mother suggested.

My mother, Grover and I were now sitting at our kitchen table. I think I'm going to get a lot of my questions answered. I took a sip of my soda.

"Am I a demigod?" I asked, letting either one answer.

"Yes, dear," My mother answered.

"Demigods are people that are half human, half god. Then mom if you're my human mother, then which god is my father?" I asked.

"That's the hard part," said Grover. "You don't know what god is your parent until one of them claims you at Camp Half-Blood. But I think I've got a pretty accurate guess on which god is your father."

"Who?" I asked.

"Zeus." answered Grover.

"I know this is kind of off topic but Grover, why are you so hairy?" I asked.

Before he answered, Grover took off his hat and sat it gently on the table, revealing two horns. "I'm a satyr. In camp they send a satyr out to search for demigods. That's when I found you."

I looked at my mother. "Mom, do I have to go to this, camp?"

She didn't say "yes" but she nodded her head.

"How do you know when your god parent claims you?" I asked.

"The symbol of the god appears above your head." answered Grover. "So for example, if it was Apollo, then a golden chariot would appear."

"But you said Zeus might be my father, then a-"

"A lightning bolt, an eagle or an oak would appear." finished Grover.

Grover was finished with his can of pop that my mom offered him and he started eating it.

"Grover, don't eat the can!" I said.

"What? Their delicious! It's a Satyr thing." protested Grover who continued to eat the can. "Plus, I'm nervous!

"Will any demigods now become an actual god?" I asked out of curiosity.

My mother and Grover exchanged looks. Then Grover looked at me and said, "Have you ever heard of that mass destruction theory?"

My eyebrows squinted, "You mean December 21, 2012?" I asked.

Grover nodded. "You know that before the gods you know now ruled the earth, there were the Titans?"

I nodded. Of course I do! Duh!

"Well there was that war and the Olympians won."

"Yeah, so? What does that have to do with 2012?"

"Well the gods now are dying out and if we don't find the new gods soon…then the 2012 theory will become reality." answered Grover.

My mouth dropped. "So what you're saying here is if someone doesn't find the next generation of gods that will replace the ones now it will cause 2012?" I asked making sure I got it right. "But the gods are immortal and it's the year 2012. Then who's supposed to find these other demigods?"

Grove looked at me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa back up for a second!" I stood up from my seat. "What you're telling me is that I have to find demigods that will be the next gods ruling Mt. Olympus by December 21, 2012 all by myself?!" I asked.

"You won't be doing it alone. And you have to go to Camp Half-Blood first." said Grover.

"Well who's going with me?" I asked.

"We don't know yet. We have to wait for the prophecy to tell us once we get to camp." answered Grover, chewing what's left of his soda can.

"Uh, honey, why are you in gym clothes?" my mother asked.

"Oh, no! I left all of my stuff in my gym locker! After getting chased an injuring a Cyclopes, I never got the chance to go back and change!" I said as I was looking at my white t-shirt and light blue shorts. Some school colors huh?

"Injured a Cyclopes?" My mother asked, as she squinted her eyebrows.

"Oh, yeah, well it turned out that the school bully, Buzz is a Cyclopes and during a game of dodge ball, I threw one right in his face. He then turned into a Cyclopes and I he started chasing me so I ran through the hall and hid in a janitor's. And then Buzz ripped he door off its hinges and so I snatched a bottle of spray glass cleaner and sprayed it straight in Buzz' eye."

Grover gave me a look that told me I've forgot an important detail.

"Oh, and before that Buzz hit me hard with a dodge ball and caused me to black out but then I gained my senses and got angry, then I somehow produced tons of lightning bolts out of nowhere which caused Buzz to transform into a Cyclopes and that's when I ran." I panted from talking so fast and for such a long period of time.

My mom didn't say anything for a moment until she said, "Well honey, while me and Grover straighten things out, why don't you get go up stairs and get dressed. Maybe pack a few things as well."

I looked at her then to Grover before I got up and left to go up stairs. I changed out of my gym clothes and got my suit case out from my closet and gathered my clothes and other personal belongings into my bag. As I was done doing that I was thinking, _I won't disappoint you dad, I'll find those other demigods. The 2012 theory will not become reality. I just wanted to say that I'm proud of being your son. No matter what god you maybe. Although being a son of Zeus would be pretty cool!_

Then my mother called me. "Zeus?"

I shouldered my bag and headed down stairs. When I turned the corner to get to the kitchen I saw that there was another visitor. A centaur in our kitchen, it was an old man from the waist up with a beard and gray hair. He was also carrying a bow and arrow over his shoulder.

I know I've seen a lot of crazy things today but seeing a centaur in my kitchen tops them all, which caused me to faint. How embarrassing!

When I woke up, I was laying on a couch in what looked like a cabin. There was that same centaur that I saw in my kitchen, Grover, a boy about my age, maybe a little older who had sea green eyes and black hair like me and a girl who looked the same age as the green eyed kid with shoulder length curly blonde hair, part of it was tied into a pony tail. Her eye color was a stormy gray. And I smelled a strange scent of the !

"Where am I?" I asked as I was sitting up from the couch. My voice sounded a little loopy like I just recovered from a hangover or laughing gas when you're at the dentist.

The girl rushed towards me, supporting me. I looked at Grover since he was the only person I knew.

I heard someone say the name Chiron so I asked, "Chiron? Who's Chiron?"

The green-eyed kid looked over at the centaur, and then I realized who he was. I gasped. "Chiron? As in _the _Chiron, whose father is Kronos?!"

Chiron nodded his head.

I got up from the couch and shook Chiron's hand. "It's an honor to meet you! I am such a big fan!" I'm sounding like a total nerd! All well.

Chiron took his hand back. "Uh, thank you. Always a pleasure to meet a fan and your name is…?"

"Oh, my name's Zeus, Zeus Errington." I answered.

I looked at the blonde girl and wanted to know her name so I asked, "What's her name?"

"Her name is Annabeth. Annabeth Chase. Daughter of Athena." answered Grover.

"I can introduce myself Grover." said Annabeth.

"Well since you came here you must be a demigod, welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" greeted Chiron. "Percy, why don't you show young Zeus here the camp?"

Percy gave me a hatred look. "No thanks." Percy grumbled. Then he stomped out of the cabin. Annabeth followed.

"Well…Grover! Why not you show him around?" he suggested.

"Sure, c'mon Zeus!" said Grover. I followed him out of the large cabin.

Chapter 3: Percy Floods the Camp

As Grover was showing me the camp, I suddenly felt a gush of water on me. I turned around and saw Percy standing in front of the woods with his arms crossed, smiling.

Grover stopped and turned around, noticing what happened. I wiped the water from my face and got angry, feeling the same energy I did back in the gym, I balled up my fist. I looked at my balled fist and saw electricity flickering. I pointed my fist at Percy and struck a lightning bolt at him. Bull's eye! That's three!

Percy flew backwards into the woods. I turned around and crossed my arms in victory and smiled. Then I heard a load roar coming from the woods. I turned around and saw a fifty foot high wave coming straight towards me. I just stood there watching it coming closer and closer. And then it hit me. With all of the water he turned on me it felt more like I was swimming in the ocean than just in a big wave of water.

Within a few minutes the water died down, I got up, soaking wet from head to toe. I looked around the camp and I wasn't the only one who was soaked. The other campers were soaked as well including the cabins. And they were all wearing orange t-shirts that read "Camp Half-Blood" along with Percy, Grover and the blonde girl. Where can I get one of those? I saw steam rising in the air and saw that it was coming from the climbing wall with _real_ lava. Percy was the only one who wasn't soaked. I then looked at the ground where Grover laid, motionless. Not moving.

"Grover!" I rushed to him and kneeled down. "Grover!" I repeated. Then a shadow appeared over him. I looked up and it was Percy.

"What are you doing here? This is your entire fault!" I said.

"Grover's was _my _friend first." said Percy kneeling down as well.

He was about to pump up his heart when I said, "Don't touch him! It's your fault that he's in this condition!"

I Put my hands on his chest and used my electricity to start his heart. It didn't work, another one, still, nothing. After a more tries, I heard Grover groan. He's alive! He opened his eyes and looked at me. I sighed in relief.

"What happened?" he asked, sounding like _he _just recovered from a hangover.

"Well, Percy here thought it would be funny to splash water on me. Then that got me angry and I blasted some lightning at him and it blasted him in the woods. After that, Percy created a fifty foot wave that flooded camp." I answered. The whole time I said this, I was staring down at Percy. If this was an anime there would be a little electricity between our foreheads.

I heard clopping sounds that sounded like hooves and it was Chiron approaching us who was wet as well. "What in the gods' name is going on here?!" He demanded.

Percy and I got up and we both started shouting, pointing at each other, answering the question, sort of.

"Ok, ok, enough!" shouted Chiron. "Whoever is responsible for this is going to clean up the entire camp, now who did this?" Chiron demanded again.

"Him!" Percy and I both shouted pointing at each other.

Chiron sighed, then said, "Since both of you are blaming each other, both of you will clean up the camp. And make sure it is spotless!"

"What?! I just got here! I don't even know what cabin I belong in yet and I already have to clean the entire Camp?! Percy was the one that did it!" I pointed out.

Then Chiron looked above my head. "What?" I asked. He pointed at the top of my head.

I tried to look to see what it was but I couldn't see it.

Then Chiron looked at me. I looked at Grover. "What was it? Have I been claimed?" I asked.

"A lightning bolt," Grover answered.

"One of the Big Three," said Percy.

They just kept looking at me so I asked, "So…do I still have to clean the

camp?"

No one answered. You know that have been happening a lot to me

lately!

After cleaning the _entire _camp from the flood, I saw Percy by the dock where some kids were canoe racing. I know we didn't get off on the right foot for some reason so I sat next him watching the canoe race.

"Sorry about that." said Percy.

"About what?" I asked.

"About that fifty foot wave." Percy answered.

"It's ok." I said calmly. After about five minutes of silence I couldn't help but to ask, "Soooo, are we cool?"

"Yeah, were cool!" answered Percy and we knuckle touched. It's a guy thing!

"But that was pretty cool though, the wave thing that you did back there." I complimented.

That caused Percy to grin. "Yeah, it was wasn't it?"

"Then you're Poseidon's son then?" I asked.

"Mm-hm." Percy answered, still grinning, swinging his legs back and forth carelessly.

"Is there any other kids that have Zeus as their father?" I asked.

"Thalia, she's pretty cool." answered Percy.

"So I have a sister then?"

"Mm-hm." said Percy.

"Hey, Percy?"

"Yeah?" he asked, looking out at the lake where some campers were racing each other in their canoes.

"So why weren't you wet after that wave thing you did?" I asked.

"Being Poseidon's son, allows me to be completely dry when I'm in the water. I can get wet but only when I want it to." Percy answered.

"Can you breathe?" I asked.

"Yeah, I can also see under water and create air bubbles when I'm with someone under water who's not a son or daughter of Poseidon."

"Lucky! I love the water as well and I've always wanted to breathe under water and explore the deep." I said.

"That can happen." said Percy.

I looked at him. "What? Seriously?!"

"Yeah, I can do that air bubble thing and take you down with me."

"How far can you go?" I asked, not believing what I'm hearing.

"As far as the ocean can take me," He answered.

My mouth dropped. "You can change science you know," I pointed out.

"What?" Percy asked, turning his head to look at me.

"Yeah, you could go down super deep where no human has ever gone before and show them creatures that they thought were extinct are still alive." I said.

"I never thought of that." said Percy, looking back at the lake, grinning once again. "The Stoll brothers won."

"Who?" I asked, looking at Percy.

"That canoe race that we were watching, the Stoll brothers won." answered Percy.

"Who are they?"

"Travis and Connor Stoll, their brothers, there in the cabins too."

"Cabin?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, due to that wave thing I did, Grover never got to finish the tour. See, there are cabins each representing a different god or goddess." answered Percy.

"Cool! Who's that blonde girl?" I asked, changing the subject.

"You mean Annabeth? She's my girlfriend and she's planning with Chiron to build the cabins and shrines for the gods." Percy answered.

"She's your girlfriend? Man, she's way out of your league!" I complemented.

Percy pushed my shoulder and saw him blush a little. "It's true!" I said.

"Can I see my cabin?" I asked.

"Yeah, c'mon." said Percy.

Chapter 4: I Meet My Big Sis

Before we got off the dock, someone said, "Hey, Percy, who's your friend?"

We turned around and it was Travis and Connor Stoll, getting out of their canoes.

"This is Zeus, Zeus Herrington." Percy answered.

"Hi." I greeted. They looked at me like if I had anything worth to steel.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood." greeted Travis, shaking my hand.

"Same, here." Greeted Connor, shaking my hand has well.

"Guess it's already obvious which cabin you belong in." said Connor

"Yeah, I just have been chosen just a little while ago. I'm in Zeus'

cabin." I said.

"Were in the Hermes cabin." said Travis.

"I all ready knew that!" I said, proudly from my wide experience in Mythology.

"How?" asked Connor.

"Your last name: Stoll. Hermes: god of thieves. Remember?"

"Clever, huh?" asked Connor.

"Yeah," I answered, though I really wanted to say, "Not really." But I kept my mouth shut. It seems like to me the Hermes cabin isn't someone you want to be an enemy with.

"Well, c'mon Zeus, we got to go." Percy pointed out.

"Where too?" asked Travis and Connor at the same time, following me and Percy.

"Percy is going to show me my cabin." I answered, putting my hands in my jean pockets.

"Thalia's in there." said Connor.

"She is?" asked Percy.

"Yeah," answered Connor.

"Looks like I'm going to meet my big sis." I pointed out.

"Yep." said Percy.

"What's she like?" I asked.

"You're about to find out." answered Percy. With only a few more minutes of walking, we reached the Zeus cabin and Percy opened the door.

"Hey Percy! Who's this?" Thalia asked looking at me.

"Thalia, meet your little brother, Zeus." answered Percy.

"Brother?" she asked, obviously confused.

"He just arrived here this morning and Zeus already claimed him." explained Percy.

"Oh, well hi little brother!" greeted Thalia. She went up to hug me and I accepted it. We broke part.

"Well, guess I'm not going to be here alone anymore." said Thalia. She sounded like she likes this change.

"Yeah, guess not." I said, smiling.

She looked up at Travis and Connor. "Guess you already met the Stoll brothers. You would also meet…but-excuse me!" said Thalia, walking out of the cabin; she looked like she was crying.

I turned around to see her walking away, sobbing.

I looked at Percy. "What did I do?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just that there was a camper named Luke Castellan and they were very close and when I came to camp, for a while he was with us but then he betrayed us." Percy explained.

I didn't say anything, although I did want to know what that Luke person did, but once again I kept my mouth shut. Great, this is a good first impression to my big sis. Not!

"Well…let's show you the rest of the camp, shall we?" suggested Percy, breaking the awkward silence.

"What about Thalia?" I asked.

"Don't worry, she'll calm down. She always does." said Percy. He looked a little doubtful but I believed him anyways.

Chapter 5: I Play a Game of Capture the Flag

I was getting my armor on with the help of Connor then he handed me a sword. I took it when I asked, "So what's my position again?"

"Defense," answered Percy, putting on his armor.

"And what's that?" I asked, sounding really stupid, lifting up the shield on my helmet that closed on me.

"That's where you stand guard by the flag and prevent people from taking it."

"Oh…"

Percy turned to look at me. "Don't worry, Ares cabin is with us. You just got to worry about the other teams."

"And they are…?"

"The ones that are either trying to attack you or jack our team's flag," Percy answered.

"Oh…thanks." I mumbled. That didn't help at all.

"Don't worry, Zeus I'm also defense, I'll help you out." said Percy.

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, dude." we knuckled touch again and with that said we all went into the woods to start my first game of Capture the Flag.

As Percy and I were standing guard I asked, "So can we use our powers?"

Percy turned to look at me then above my head. "Duck!" he demanded. I did and saw that someone from the Aphrodite cabin has stolen our flag.

I stayed where I stood but I lightly struck a lightning bolt at the girl. Instantly she fell to the ground. I ran towards her with Percy still standing by the big rock. "Sorry." I said as I took our flag back. I returned it to the rock that the campers call, 'Zeus' fist. If you look from a certain view, it looks like Zeus' fist but if you are not looking at it right then it just looks like a big rock. Well, that's what Percy told me anyways. "That was close." I panted staying next to the flag. It wasn't as easy as I thought it would be, climbing on Zeus' fist while wearing armor three times my size and the sword not being right either.

We heard shouting and cheering and saw that Travis Stoll was running with a pink flag in hand. He winked at me as he flew passed us. Percy and I both ran after him as we saw Travis placed the pink flag on top of a hill nearby wear were getting ready for Capture the Flag. As soon as he jabbed the flag into the small hill, the pink turned into a forest green with gold winged Greek-styled sandals, the symbol of Hermes.

Instantly our team started to cheer as Travis was walking towards Percy and me.

"Don't worry, soon you'll be able to do that." said Travis as he winked at me again. I gave him a pat on the back for our team's victory.

Connor, Travis' twin brother came towards us and high-fived him. And smile came across my face, knowing that I'm in a place where I belong…and finally made some friends.

Then Connor hoisted me up onto his shoulders then shouted, "Three cheers for Zeus who got our flag back!"

All the campers cheered. I never got this much attention before in my whole life so I couldn't help but to blush. At least my helmet hid my blushing. I looked down at Percy who was cheering as well along with Grover and Annabeth. Then I saw something move in the brush. I squinted my eyes to see better and saw a guy about early twenties with a scar under his left eye. His hair was a dark blond and he was looking straight at me with his golden eyes that caused me to have shivers running down my spine. The eyes didn't look natural though. Was he wearing eye contacts or something? As I got a closer look at him, I noticed that we was covered in dirt, has if he's been sleeping under ground. Then he disappeared.

_Who was that?_ I thought to myself. _Was he that Luke kid that Percy was talking about? Should I tell Percy? I'll just wait to where were alone. But I did know one thing: He is not on our side._

Once, Percy and I were walking back to our cabins before curfew I asked, "Percy? How did Luke betray us?"

We stopped walking and Percy scratched his head from the odd question. Before he spoke, he took a sip of water from a cup. "Huh, he double crossed us. But he sacrificed himself for us to save Mount Olympus. Why?" He took another sip of water.

I looked up at him while he took a big gulp up water. "I saw him."

Instantly Percy spit his water out and I was in range.

"WHAT?!" he asked.

"Yeah, as I was sitting on Connors' shoulder I looked into the woods and saw him just staring at me with his golden eyes and looked like he'd been sleeping in dirt." I answered as I wiped the water Percy spat at my face.

"But that's impossible!" said Percy. "He's dead! Are you sure it was Luke? What did he look like?"

"Uh, he had a scar under his left eye, dark blonde hair, golden eyes and he was wearing a white t-shirt and jeans." I answered.

"We need to go see Chiron. NOW!" demanded Percy.

Chapter 6: I Go On a Quest

Percy and I were at the Big House and I told him and Chiron what happened. Chiron was stroking his beard. "This is worse than I thought."

Percy and I exchanged looks. "What does this mean?" I asked, sounding worried.

Chiron looked at me. "You must go to the attic and consult the oracle."

I didn't say anything. I just kept looking back and forth between Percy and Chiron, not believing that this is really happening. I was speechless. Then Percy took my arm and dragged me to a set of stairs.

"Up there?" I said with a weak voice. Percy nodded.

"When you go up there, you'll see a mummy. Go up to it and wait for it to speak the prophecy. Once she's done speaking then comeback down and tell Chiron and me what she said." explained Percy pointing up the stairs.

"She?" I asked.

"The mummy's a girl with a dress, she's terrifying but you don't have to look at her, just hear what she's saying." Percy consulted. "You got that?"

I nodded my head. I walked up a few steps then tried to run back down due to fear but Percy blocked the exit.

When I opened the door it creaked. I peered inside and saw a bunch of hero stuff. "Cool!" I said as I saw a sword and a bunch of other fascinating objects that heroes must have used. I was acting like I was fighting with someone invisible when I heard an ancient female voice say, _three shall go on the quest together but only two come back to live forever._

Instantly I dropped the sword on the hardwood floor and heard a _clank!_ I turned around to face the mummy and listened for the rest of the prophecy. But I couldn't look up; I just couldn't so I kept my head down, looking at my black converse sneakers.

_Two beings are going for the same thing…but it only belongs to the one that produces lightning._

_Each three will find another, a being that will last forever._

_The three must not dwell…or else it will cause 2012._

Then the mummy no longer spoke. I picked up the sword that I dropped and place it back on the table. I looked at it for a moment and then walked out of the attic and closed the door. I walked own the stars with a trudge with my head down.

"Well? What did she say?" asked Percy.

I kept my head down and repeated, "Three shall go on the quest together. But only two come back to live forever. Two beings are going for the same thing…but it only belongs to the one that produces lightning. Each three will find another, a being that will last forever. The three must not dwell…or else it will cause 2012."

Again, I couldn't lift my head. I thought about what Grover said back at my apartment in my kitchen. He was right. If I and two others cannot find the next generation of gods…then 2012 will become a reality.

"Well…it looks like you and two others are going on a quest!" said Chiron. I knew he was trying to lift up my spirits but we both know that one of will not comeback.

"Yippee." I said half heartedly as I was pretending like I was waving an invisible miniature flag in my hand.

After dinner, I was standing next to Chiron who was announcing to the entire camp about my quest. But he didn't repeat what the mummy said.

"Well who's going?" a camper asked.

"The oracle said three. So Zeus…?" said Chiron. He turned his head to face me. Then all of a sudden the entre camp was staring at me.

"Percy." I managed to get out. I'm not very good at being in front of an audience.

Percy got up from the table he was sitting at and stood next to me. We knuckle touched again and I looked around the crowd to see who else I would want to go with me. "Connor, Connor Stoll." I said aloud.

He looked surprised that I choose him. "Me?" he said as he stood up from his seat. I nodded my head. Connor walked over to me and stood next to me on left.

Chiron cleared his throat. "It's official! Zeus Errington, Percy Jackson and Connor Stoll go on a quest first thing tomorrow morning! Now it's time to get some sleep." With that said, everybody went off to their cabins.

I never got any sleep. Instead…I head the worst dream I ever:

What I saw was me, spying on the same guy that I saw in the woods who Percy called Luke. I was in what looked like a throne room with Luke sitting on a throne made out of what looked like solid gold. And his eyes were gold just like the throne. He was wearing the same thing he did back when I saw him in the forest, a white t-shirt and jeans but he wasn't covered in dirt and on the other side of the room was a shield with two swords crossing each other. The tile was black and white and then I noticed Connor was on his knees with his hands tied like a prisoner. A giant was holding a sword to Connor's neck who was looking at the tile flooring.

Luke spoke. "Well, brother? Got anything to say for yourself?" His voice sounded like scraping knives and shivers went down my spine.

Connor lifted his head to look at Luke. "What brother?!" Connor demanded. "You dare call yourself a brother?! You were a traitor from the very beginning! And I trusted you! I looked up to you!" I could see tears streaking down his cheeks.

"I thought you were smart enough to see this coming." said Luke. He sounded like he was amused with his evil smile across his face. His elbow was resting on the arm and his cheek was resting on his hand.

"You and your friends may have won the battle but not the war. The war is far from over…I am ten times stronger than I was before, now fully reformed."

"SHUT UP! Just SHUT-UP!" yelled Connor. Then he bent his head down again and started to sob.

"Just know this: You and your friends will not find the next generations of god and goddess' in time. And if so then young Zeus will not find his source of power. This quest is a complete waste of time." The whole time he said Luke just stared down at the sobbing Connor with his golden eyes. Then…the giant raised his sword. It almost struck Connor until I screamed, "NO!!!" I jolted straight up and was covered in sweat, breathing heavily. I looked out the window and saw that dawn was approaching.

"Then I heard Thalia's voice. "Zeus? Are you ok?" She asked as she peered from the top bunk. "Had a bad dream?"

I looked up at her. "More like a nightmare." I corrected. We stared at each other until someone knocked on the door.

I groaned form the lack of sleep and slowly got off my bed and opened the door. I looked up and saw that it was Percy wearing an orange Camp Half-Blood shirt, jeans and sneakers. "Didn't sleep?" I asked, obviously seeing the circles under my eyes.

"No." I answered. I gave him a look that said I had something I needed to tell him but in a time where we were alone.


End file.
